Kafe ini
by AurilliziaNaa
Summary: Ini hanya tentang kisah seorang wanita muda yang tenggelam dalam memorinya.


**Detective Conan Aoyama Gosho**

* * *

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang. Dua detik kemudian, ia kembali tenggelam pada pekerjaannya. Jari-jarinya dengan cepat menari diatas tuts-tuts komputer jinjing berwarna ungu itu. Sesekali, ia menyeruput cokelat panas yang sudah dipesannya. Suasana kafe tak begitu ramai, dan posisinya yang duduk disudut ruangan memberinya keuntungan ekstra untuk lebih berkonsentrasi.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kafe terbuka. Dan dari posisi si gadis duduk, ia dapat melihat sepasang lelaki dan perempuan memasuki kafe ini. Usia mereka mungkin berkisar 16-17 tahun. Ya pokoknya gadis ini yakin bahwa mereka adalah siswa SMU. Tapi entah kenapa, bukannya kembali pada pekerjaannya, gadis ini malah menancapkan matanya pada dua insan tersebut. Apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik dari mereka?

Kedua anak itu berjalan menuju meja sambil sesekali tertawa. Dan begitu mereka selesai memesan makananpun, mereka nampak tak selesai-selesainya berbincang. Sesekali mereka nampak saling membentak, namun kemudian mereka akan akur kembali. Ah, apakah sesuatu dari mereka mengingatkan gadis disudut ruangan ini akan sesuatu?

Gadis itu diam-diam tersenyum. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah memori masa lalu tersirat dalam benaknya. Sebuah memori yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan. Memori yang mungkin merupakan salah satu kenangan paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

Begitu sadar dirinya tengah melamun, gadis itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia membisiki dirinya sendiri. Membisiki apa? Tak ada yang tahu, hanya dia dan Tuhan barangkali? Setelah menarik nafas lagi, ia kembali menyeruput cokelanya yang sudah mulai mendingin. Dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Namun tak peduli bagaimanapun, konsentrasinya telah hilang. Ia tak bisa fokus 100%. Sekali lagi, matanya melirik pada muda-mudi yang duduk memang tak jauh darinya. Mereka masih asyik bercanda. Wajah mereka terlihat bahagia. Dan, gadis ini mulai merasa iri pada mereka. Merasa iri pada dunia mereka. Ia tiba-tiba merasa menjadi gadis yang paling kasihan. Gadis yang hanya bisa memendam perasaannya pada seorang lelaki, tanpa bisa ia ungkapkan. Dan kini, lelaki itu tak ada disisinya.  
Melepaskan pandangan dari kedua anak itu, sang gadis mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh kafe sambil sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya. Kafe ini mulai kelihatan tua. Beberapa cat mulai memudar dan mengelupas, namun kehangan kafe ini tak pernah berubah sedari dulu.

Sang gadis menopang pipi kanannya dengan tangan, kemudian melihat kearah keluar jendela. Hujan turun hari itu. Ya, hujan turun sama seperti hari itu yang lain.

Saat itu, ia masih berumur 17 tahun. Dan hari itu merupakan hari perpisahannya dengan teman-teman SMUnya. Ya, itu merupakan hari kelulusannya. Saat itu sore hari, dan ia sedang asyik berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Hingga akhirnya, salah seorang teman masa kecilnya menarik dirinya dan berkata ada sesuatu yang penting. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu lantas mengajak sang gadis yang saat itu masih mengenakan model rambut ekor kuda kesalah satu kafe langganan mereka.

_Ya, kafe ini._

Kafe ini telah menjadi tempat singgah si gadis dan pemuda teman masa kecilnya itu sedari dulu. Bahkan, para pelayan di kafe ini sudah mengenal mereka, dan sudah mengetahui jenis pesanan mereka tanpa perlu bertanya lagi. Maka, gadis itu tak merasa aneh saat pemuda ini mengajaknya ke kafe itu pada saat upacara kelulusan.

Saat mereka datang, para pelayan tersenyum dan menyambut mereka seperti biasa. Sang pemuda dan gadis lalu duduk dikursi favorit mereka, meja disalah satu sudut ruangan. Tak lama, seorang pelayan membawakan cokelat panas dan kopi susu pada mereka yang langsung disambut antusias. Setelah beberapa tegukan, cuaca diluar mulai berubah. Dan hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

Sang gadis menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Pemuda tersebut nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Raut wajahnya nampak serius. Sorot matanya dalam. Terkadang, bahkan pemuda ini bisa menjadi sangat agresif dan pemarah. Namun, inilah yang membuat si gadis jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini.

"Jadi, Heiji, apa yang hendak kau bicarakan?" sang gadis memulai percakapan. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum. Dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu merasa dirinya meleleh.  
"Hm, kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Sang gadis berdecak. Kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda ini malah membalikan pertanyaannya? Dan setelah beberapa kali bertanya, pemuda ini masih terus menerus mengulur waktu hingga akhirnya sang gadis kehilangan kesabaran dan berdiri, hendak pergi. Namun saat itu, sebuah tangan yang kokoh namun lembut menahannya. Pemuda itu meminta sang gadis duduk kembali dengan alasan diluar masih hujan. Dengan pipi yang dikembungkan, sang gadis terpaksa kembali duduk. Sedangkan pemuda dihadapannya hanya tertawa kecil.

Jam terus berdetak. Menit berganti menjadi jam. Setelah beberapa topik mereka bahas, akhirnya sang gadis kembali kehilangan kesabaran karena pemuda dihadapannya ini hanya memutar-mutar topik dengan nada antusias. Karena tak tega melihat gadis dihadapannya kesal, sang pemuda lantas tersenyum dan mulai mengungkapkan apa yang ada dibenaknya secara hati-hati.

Sang gadis tak akan pernah lupa ekspresi pemuda dihadapannya pada hari itu. Dikafe itu, pada saat hari hujan. Sang gadis belum pernah melihat ekspresi seperti itu sebelumnya. Ekspresi sang pemuda saat itu begitu serius, namun juga lembut. Ia nampak grogi, namun ia juga nampak tak sabar mengungkapkan sesuatu. Dan dihari itu, Heiji Hattori menyatakan cintanya pada Kazuha Toyama.

_Di kafe itu._

_Pada saat diluar turun hujan._

_Dan itu adalah hari kelulusan mereka._

_Sejak saat itu, sang gadis menjadi mencintai hujan._

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih walaupun kuliah di universitas berbeda. Sesekali, mereka masih mengunjungi kafe ini. Dan para pelayanpun masih menyambut dan mengingat mereka seperti biasa. Saat itu, sang gadis merasa seperti seseorang yang paling bahagia didunia.  
Hal itu terus berulang. Semakin lama, mereka bertambah dewasa. Perbedaanpun mulai menghiasi mereka. Dan perlahan, kunjungan ke kafe ini semakin jarang. Bahkan hubungan merekapun bisa dibilang semakin renggang. Mereka saling mencurigai. Mereka saling mencemburui. Mereka tiba-tiba saling kehilangan kepercayaan.

Tapi disaat hubungan mereka yang begitu rapuh itu, sebuah kabar mengejutkan diterima sang gadis. Bahwa pemuda yang dicintainya, tak peduli bagaimanapun ia sedang kesal kepada orang itu, memberi kabar bahwa dia akan pergi ke Inggris karena suatu kasus dan akan tinggal disana. Ya, dia adalah detektif bodoh yang akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya, sang gadis.

Dan dimalam penerbangan pesawat, sang gadis tak bisa pergi ke bandara untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal secara langsung dikarenakan hujan turun begitu deras. Sebenarnya, sang gadis rela melakukan apa saja untuk menemui pemuda itu sekarang. Karena bisa saja, mereka baru akan bertemu kembali beberapa tahun lagi. Tapi pemuda itu melarangnya untuk berbuat nekat dengan menerobos hujan

Sejak saat itu, sang gadis menjadi membenci hujan.

Dan sejak kepergian pemuda itu ke Inggris, sang gadis benar-benar sadar bahwa ia sungguh mencintai pemuda tersebut. Setelah peristiwa itu, hubungan mereka kembali akur. Mereka masih berkirim email. Terkadang, mereka menggunakan webcam. Namun, seiring waktu berjalan, tugas-tugas mereka semakin berat. Kasus yang dihadapi sang pemudapun semakin rumit, hingga pada akhirnya sang pemuda meminta kepada sang gadis supaya jangan menghubunginya dulu untuk sementara. Ia berkata, ia akan menonaktifkan semua media yang bisa dihubungi oleh sang gadis untuk menjaga keamanannya.

_PS: Aku mencintaimu._

Saat itu, hujan sedang mengguyur Osaka. Email yang diterima sang gadis membuat dirinya shock. Jantungnya seakan berhenti saat membaca tulisan yang diketik oleh pemuda itu. Gadis itu tak siap. Ia belum siap untuk benar-benar kehilangan komunikasi, walau hanya sementara. Namun tanpa perlu persetujuan dari sang gadis, pemuda itu benar-benar melaksanakan apa yang ditulisnya di email. Dan email itu, menjadi email terakhir yang diterima sang gadis.

Setelah itu, sang gadis memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafe langganan mereka pada suatu hari berikutnya. Saat memasuki kafe, para pelayan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Tapi saat mereka bertanya kemana pemuda yang biasanya datang bersamanya, sang gadis hanya memasang wajah ceria kemudian berkata, "Dia pergi..". Dan para pelayan itu menatapnya kasihan, namun sang gadis hanya memasang wajah ceria dan memesan cokelat panas seperti biasa. Ya, dia melakukan itu hanya untuk sekedar menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Tahun demi tahun berjalan. Pemuda itu benar-benar tak pernah mengabarinya walau sekali. Ia perlahan mulai kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Berbagai spekulasi buruk mulai menyerang dirinya.  
Perlahan, ia berjalan sendirian. Tak adalagi pemuda yang selalu menemaninya sedari ia kecil. Tak ada. Ia benar-benar sendirian sekarang.

Ia tumbuh menjadi wanita muda. Ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan mulai bekerja. Namun, dia masih rutin datang ke kafe ini walaupun sendirian. Seperti sekarang ini.

Sang gadis melihat kearah jam, dan ia sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia tenggelam dalam memorinya bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia menatap kearah dua pemuda-pemudi yang barusan masuk. Mereka masih disana. Masih asyik berbincang. Tanpa bisa ia tutupi, pertahanannya selama bertahun-tahun ini rubuh. Ia mulai merasa matanya memanas. "Heiji..." ia berbisik. "Heiji.." suaranya semakin kecil, namun ia terus menggumamkan nama itu. Kini ia terdengar seperti mencicit. Sementara bibirnya terus memanggil nama detektif itu, tangannya sibuk menahan air matanya yang mengalir semakin deras.

_Ia merasa rindu._

_Ia merasa sedih._

_Ia merasa kesal._

_Ia merasa sakit._

Sesaat kemudian, ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam lengannya, memaksa lengannya untuk ditarik dari pipinya. Tangan yang kokoh, namun lembut. Tangan yang gadis itu kenal. Buru-buru ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati seorang pemuda, maaf, maksudku seorang pria muda yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Waktu memang sudah berlalu, sang gadispun kini sudah tak mengikat rambutnya dengan ekor kuda lagi. Pemuda dihadapannyapun sudah berubah. Namun, sang gadis yakin sekali siapa dia itu.  
Heiji Hattori menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijabarkan.

Hujan turun diluar. Dan tiba-tiba Kazuha Toyama merasa dirinya sedang kembali ke masa lalunya yang bahagia.

* * *

Nyaaa nyaaa nyaaa akhirnya selesai juga FF oneshoot abal ini QwQ /authormacamapakau/ *dilempar*

Gomen kalau ada typo, alur terlalu cepet, OOC, dan sebagianya dikarenakan saya membuat FF ini karena senggang w)n *dilemparlagi*

Tapi tapi bagaimanapun saya cinta heikazuuuuuu333333 /berisikauthor/

Jadi, review plis QwQ *kitteneyes*


End file.
